Earth-3 (The LN Ninjago Universe)
This is the history of Earth-3, the universe of Landoman9582's Ninjago series. It includes the events of Earth-1.5's season 1 to season 9, but then drifts off at that point where the "they" Garmadon was talking about doesn't come. It includes LN's seasons 10-15. It is also the 3rd closest timeline to "Prime" Ninjago. Seasons 1-9 Seasons 1-9 remain the exact same as they did before, due to this splitting apart at season 10. Season 10: Slimeball Zane visits the town of Stiix to visit Ronin and accidentally uncovers the Teapot of Tyrahn. He unleashes Nadakhan, and wishes to be normal. He then remembers Skybound and stuffs Nadakhan into the teapot. Before being trapped, however, Nadakhan puts a piece of slime on Zane, which Cole eventually swallows. Cole is then turned into a slime monster called "Cole-Pow" and attacks Ninjago. Cole-Pow discovers four gems and a gauntlet which could turn him into a gigantic monster. He successfully completes the transformation, but is defeated by Zane when he unlocks his true potential as a human. The ninja are then approached by sand monsters after the "funeral" of Cole (who turns out to be alive) and they go to fight them, leading into "Sandstorm". Season 11: Sandstorm The sand monsters, led by the master of sand, Cassandra Alleyway, attack the ninja and capture them (except for Jay and Cole). Jay and Cole free the ninja, and discover another enemy called Jaxx Manson. Jaxx steals the Gauntlet of Reality, and he uses it for his own will. Jaxx accidentally creates the Djinn Blade while working on a project and, while arguing with Cassandra, accidentally sends her into it. He hides it, and all of the sand monsters disappear. Jaxx heads to the Temple of Doom, where the ninja try to stop him, but he succeeds in sitting on the Throne of Doom and killing half of all humanity (including Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Wu, PIXAL, and Cyrus Borg). Season 12: The Heart of Ninjago The remaining ninja try to defeat Jaxx at the temple of Doom when they discover another enemy known as Zachary Donavan, who wants to use an artifact known as the Changebreaker to resurrect the fallen of Ninjago, but it could have horrible consequences. The ninja ally with Karloff and fight Zachary and his Resurrectionists, but they both go after Jaxx Manson after he reveals that the Gauntlet of Reality could save the fallen characters. Zachary uses it and becomes the "Resurrecter" but Ronin defeats him with his new elemental power of life (which he uses to kill Zachary) and then Cole resurrects everybody, and also saves Cassandra to turn her into an ally (He also starts dating her, so it worked well). Season 13: Threat to Existence The ninja are faced with a new villain after the disappearance of Jay, but gain a new ally in the master of tranquility (he is immune to the effects of any elemental power), a kid named Landon Paige from the Realm of Calmness. The ninja discover that Jay has been turned evil and became the Executioner. As the ninja fight to bring back their friend, Cole discovers that something sinister is going on behind the scenes when he realizes that Jay has been turned by the essential "god" Galaxia, who is eventually defeated once one of the other "gods" that cast him out returns to finish the fight. Season 14: Rivals TBACategory:Alternate Realities Category:Alternate Universes Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:The ninjago multiverse Category:LN Ninjago Universe Category:Multiverse